Hart of the Matter
Hart of the Matter is the 65th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 7th in season five. Summary Nikki puts the WWE Divas Championship on the line, meanwhile, Nattie is torn up about if she should keep her last name. Paige tries to keep her relationship with Kevin Skaff, guitarist from A Day to Remember, meanwhile, Brie has words with Bryan about romance. Recap As seems to be the case often on E!’s “Total Divas,” our ladies are having problems in the land of love. Paige, for one, isn’t even sure she still wants to be dating her boyfriend Kevin Skaff, and she only agrees to make more of an effort when Alicia Fox attacks her with a bouquet of flowers (not a metaphor). Brie Bella, on the other hand, is trying to be more romantic after Nikki Bella and Daniel Bryan gently roast her for a general lack of lovey-doveyness. She attempts to emulate the Nikki-Cena route by renting a repulsively decadent limo for a night on the town, but that isn’t D-Bry’s style. So instead, she rents an electric car and they have a nice lunch where she gives him a Koala bear sculpture. Awwww. Fun fact: Despite being married for several years now, Natalya has never taken Tyson Kidd’s last name, nor was she particularly planning to. But once the subject resurfaces, Nattie’s forced to confront the situation and, while Tyson doesn’t exactly insist on anything one way or the other, he does to take her last name in the name of progressivism. This comes right as Nattie makes her long-awaited return to the ring and reaffirms her pride in the Neidhart name, so, torn between family devotion and a love of Tyson, she decides to split the difference and hyphenate her last name, which she reveals with a stylized welcome mat for their house. Say hello to Mrs. Neidhart-Wilson. Wipe your feet before you come in. With a baby on the way, Rosa Mendes needs something to occupy her time backstage. So, she comes up with a creative solution to keep her involved and visible: Become a backstage interviewer. Talent Relations, unfortunately, shoots the idea down since interviewers often find themselves in the line of fire and the very pregnant Rosa can’t receive any physicality beyond a stiff gust of wind. Happily, she figures out a solution with the help of WWE.com (score) and becomes a social media reporter, shooting minute-long vignettes for Twitter and Facebook designed to stoke day-of anticipation for the show. Image gallery 001_td507_6--7a3218763b06ee8919aed03e2c83c321.jpg 002_td507_10--64bf28947d1d9f503be51cf571d533bf.jpg 003_td507_15--3358e8b3a1a33fd1b1cbb5d09c330755.jpg 004_td507_21--09cdcca03c805f60926dfc31be1c7f3c.jpg 005_td507_24--868041aa670a6cf52e342fd6c2270e2d.jpg 006_td507_27--5ef09af4e5c0fec10cdf2e65a6b1a7c0.jpg 007_td507_35--8e030df8884353cea0e4f9222fd6747c.jpg 008_td507_41--9fc61096e93a9c86dd0fb53aa006b129.jpg 010_td507_48--8d88a50789408c1d3496258dcda84384.jpg 011_td507_50--51299bebbe5de6e261e01bd6641489dd.jpg 011b_td507_52--b7035e5d363b8cf9515902eeafabfdb8.jpg 013_td507_59--339ed50db206bced531e912679d83bdd.jpg 016_td507_72--112ffb24e61b6f3576d11e5ff35f1131.jpg 017_td507_79--f0b59e6ed281184289fa8815a4d10609.jpg 021_td507_105--e02068fb9aae278c212c12399e8b6a60.jpg 022_td507_106--c4f28ffbd667d4730923200a37338575.jpg 023_td507_108--baea24b1e1c6873ec92cd40927903e1a.jpg 024_td507_111--d1d3020bbcbbc42c7bd0ad6154e07024.jpg 025_td507_115--7410794fd3225e204b89f309710986fb.jpg 025b_td507_prev_bellas02--a7dd978a4751f1ec84c6fe7e00dffb57.jpg 026_td507_128--7234a5cc3ff25ec7ef9e584127a00bf6.jpg 026b_td507_136--7a183f474524e51cc4bf8d62212ae291.jpg 027_td507_137--8068cca3d2ae80de2c8942745ba1bc2a.jpg 028_td507_143--174d41da4f95dbee13c693faf59242f4.jpg 029_td507_145--c140f2eb06f18e2251f690d82cf7da6f.jpg 030_td507_151--232f572b0cd4e35514ebed8b40ee93ed.jpg 031_td507_152--e611a4694e069124e06a137ac74edc62.jpg 032_td507_154--b1966ab99d1446e261178e469238bcf7.jpg 033_td507_155--1034ca5c61f26517610b561fc485350b.jpg 034_td507_156--eea9de5a938fbcbfa2a68cb5605afaca.jpg 035_td507_162--b65be7a3f2eaff9f45b35eff6985b04a.jpg 036_td507_166--f571a91cdb98010d0b8a91f39e33acd3.jpg 038_td507_179--ac000f5c6f83447403d312a3ee47641d.jpg 039_td507_180--a48386798ea8ca00797eb6edafc0608c.jpg 040_td507_188--19e56cb8c866b7580d49a4970dc60e8d.jpg 041_td507_200--a6ff0cfa2e427ecffd3446b792b96383.jpg 042_td507_203--adab321b64f36c54b3bdd8088d46fe73.jpg 043_td507_209--ed04e7465593fc430c8becc450af4f9e.jpg 044_td507_211--ef655537052fa9f0a8e33327f602e361.jpg 045_td507_214--323ec7443448b0f3656c1632f2ef5add.jpg 046_td507_215--9f0ac9f6e95eea8dc2401627c4861cf9.jpg 047_td507_217--c6e5d9c39f027369dd07ea1df705e1b7.jpg 048_td507_219--de62008b9e76d0cdb89ea28a37f6275b.jpg 049_td507_222--f0152354fffeefcc2aa55bd2da1f6150.jpg 050_td507_227--2a843de395bdf7c7129927996c2847b1.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 5) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Mandy Rose